1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to hardware and tools, and more particularly to an improved extension apparatus for hardware and tools.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,519 to Dutton, et al. discloses a lighting rod and method. A lighting rod has a reach rod that is preferably nonconductive and has a holder hook on a hook end and a hook releaser on a handle end. The holder hook spring-grasps cords or lines against a rod tip by spring pressure of a hook spring on or in the reach rod. The hook releaser has a release member that contacts a hook base for releasing spring pressure on the holder hook. At least one channel in the rod tip receives an open end of the holder hook to allow tight retainment of a cord, line or other item positioned in the holder hook. An attachment-hook groove in the rod tip can be provided to receive a hook portion of an attachment hook for containing the attachment hook rigidly while a threaded portion of the attachment hook is being screwed into material by rotation of the reach rod for screwing attachment hooks into and out of the material. The holder hook and the rod tip can be structured to contain a wide selection of items.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,467,823 and 6,487,765 to Brekken describe a device for the installation and removal of a wire at an elevated location. The tool comprises a body having a top portion within which is formed a generally U-shaped notch with a width and depth that are much larger than the diameter of the wire to be handled. The sides of the notch are outwardly tapered so that the notch is wider at its top. All edges of the notch are smoothed and have a radius such that there is no binding of the wire onto the tool. The design of the tool allows the wire to easily slip across the bottom of the notch without binding. The lower portion of the cylinder comprises a concentric bore for receiving a pole or other lifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,151 to Vasquez, et al. teaches a ladderless method for decorating or attaching objects, such ornamental light strings, misting systems and the like, to surfaces of a three-dimensional object. The method uses specially designed clips and obviates the need to use a ladder when attaching the linear systems to hard to reach locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,379 to Hill, et al. discloses a quick mounting clip system for hanging decorations and Christmas lights in the form of an apparatus for deploying decorative wiring upon elevated locations. The apparatus, packaged in kit form, utilizes a pole for installing wiring from a stable ground position. An installation nut screws unto the pole for manipulating accessory tools that deploy the clips and wiring. The nut comprises captivating slots to which a clip controller and wire tool are alternately coupled. A prong projecting from the controller forcibly engages the wiring clips. After clip installation, wires are installed with the wire tool's arms. The controller and wire tool both comprise flexible legs fitted within the nut slots that are snap-fitted by detents. Each clip comprises a baseplate, and an outwardly angled cradle for holding wiring. The gutter clip has a projecting latch terminating in a gutter-engaging barb. The adhesively-backed clip is press fitted to the target. A control region formed between the cradle and the baseplate of each clip receives the controller prong.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,364 to Tassano, et al. describes a screw hook socket in the form of a tool comprising a drive shaft with a longitudinal axis and a socket attached to the drive shaft. The socket includes a cavity having a substantially rectangular opening defined by a pair of parallel side walls of the first side length and a U-shaped wall having two parallel walls adjacent to the opening and a curved portion of the U-shaped wall opposite the opening. In this manner, the cavity is shaped to fit the contour of a typical screw hook such that the screw hook can be anchored to a wall or ceiling with relative ease because the screw hook will not rotate away from the longitudinal axis of the tool.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.